


The Little Things

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Banter, I just love these two so much send help, RE0, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: Sometimes it's nice to ignore the madness and have a few laughs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my first full playthrough of RE0 and I absolutely had to write something soft for these two. Also I just love how Rebecca smacks things when they don't work the way she wants them too.

"I wonder what it will take to get the Leech Guy off our backs."

Billy shrugged as an initial response taking more interest in the room they had just entered. "At least a pound of napalm."

"Right... Probably not a good thing I only have three rounds left in this thing then, I suppose..."

He turned to eye the rocket launcher in her hands, a slight twinge of concern pooling in his chest. "I'm sure we'll manage," he gave a reassuring nod before taking point again to make sure the room was free of any danger. From the looks of it, it was meant to be some sort of lounge area, with a bar to the left, a couple tables and chairs to the right and a worn looking piano on the far right at the end of the room, which Rebecca seemed to take the largest interest in once they concluded the room was clear.

"Do you think any of them knew how to play, or is it just for decor?" She asked while setting her gun atop the piano before parking her ass on the bench in front of it.

"Well if any of them did, they don't now," he commented, picking up an empty bottle and examining it.

Meanwhile Rebecca squinted curiously at the music sheets on the stand in front of her before looking decidedly at the keys. Scooting around on the bench she cleared her throat and started poking at the keys trying her best, and failing sadly, to follow the tune. After a few more horribly off notes she exhaled a frustrated breath and pushed down a bunch of random keys all at once. The sound of a mocking slow clap did little to make her feel better. "Do you think you can do better?" She challenged.

Billy remained silent at first before setting his gun down on the bar and shooing Rebecca away from her spot. "Watch and learn, Officer Chambers."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, giving up her spot on the bench to lean against the side of the piano with her chin resting against her folded arms as she waited patiently for Billy to get settled and examine the music sheet.

His fingers spread across the ivories as he started the tune, keeping his eyes down except to occasionally eye the sheet. Rebecca scrunched up her nose, pouting as he played it flawlessly, his features staying perfectly composed in a soft expression. Just as Rebecca was going to give a small round of applause a scrapping sound errupted from behind her, a suspicious looking part of the wall coming free and sliding to reveal an opening.

Rebecca instinctively pulled her pistol free of its holster while Billy took the launcher off the back of the piano and aimed toward the new area. "You should go check that out."

Peering back at Billy she scowled, " _me?_ Why do I have to check it out?"

He looked down at her with his usual unreadable expression. "If the wall slides back we need someone on this side that can play the piano."

She opened her mouth immediately to argue before biting her lip because he did have a point... "Alright, that's fair," she paused before putting her pistol away and taking the launcher back. " _This_ is coming with me."

"Whatever makes the princess happy."

Ignoring Billy's statement with a smug look she headed towards the new area, gun clenched in her hands as she looked over the racks of booze, delighted to find there was nothing hostile. "Clear." She called over her shoulder, picking up some magum rounds and pocketing them as she continued to the very end of the small space and found a battery pack. "Hey, Billy- I think I found a battery that'll fit for the lift out front."

"Okay. Grab it and let's go."

"Roger." Rebecca took the launcher by its strap and hung it over her one shoulder so she could carefully pull the battery free; then to her annoyance she turned to watch the wall slide back in place, blocking her exit. "Dammit." She muttered, heading over to the wall to give it a light smack like it was the walls fault.

" _Called it._ " Billy crackled over the two-way almsot immediately.

" _Yeah, yeah, gloat later please_."

" _Well, since you said please_." The humour clear in his tone when he responded.

She rolled her eyes leaning her back against the blocked way, placing an ear to the cool surface so that the piano notes were just barely audible. Still, there was something relaxing about it. Even the smallest moments of peace were something worth savoring considering all the horrors they'd faced and were certainly going to continue facing until they finally found their way out.

"Thanks," she gave a small smile and a nod after the wall slide open again.

"Glad I can be of service." Billy bowed his head in return before retrieving his shotgun from the bar top. "Let's go."

"Roger."


End file.
